The Pink Haired Nurse
by MistressBlossom
Summary: [OneShot][LemonXFluff] He was a 17 year old Anbu captain, she was the 16 year old medical nin working as a nurse and doctor at the Konoha Hospital. She was assigned to watch him over night. What happens when the emotions get too strong between them?[RXR]


**The Pink Haired Nurse**

**Written By: MistressBlossom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. The creator of Naruto does.**

**But I do own this story plotline.

* * *

**

**Warning:**

**This Fanfiction is not proper for young children. Please realize this is rated Mature.**

**This is a Fluff and Lemon One-shot!

* * *

**

**One-Shot

* * *

**

A soft, angelical giggle rang throughout the hospital. It was obvious who the person giggling was. It was none other than Sakura Haruno. One of the most respected Ninja of Konoha. Sakura was trained under the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama one of the legendary 'sannin'.

Sakura was trained to become a Medical Nin, and she soon surpassed Tsunade by strength, ability, and last but not least beauty. Sakura was also the most beautiful and strongest woman in Konoha. When she wasn't on mission she was often seen at the hospital, helping out.

Yes… Sakura has changed a lot ever since Sasuke had left. Although she deeply missed him everyday. They're was nothing she could do about him leaving. No matter how much she cared about him, no matter how much she loved him. She knew that it would end up as an unrequited love. Sakura soon moved on.

She was no longer weak, but instead strong. She also received the in-human strength from her mentor. Making her almost, almost impossible to beat. She was soon admired by everyone one in the village.

As Sakura went to the hospital like every morning when she had no mission. Walking in to her office she changed into her uniform. Which consisted of a white nurse hat with the Konoha leaf on it and a pure white dress that was incredibly short. She always wondered why it was like that, but she was always too busy to care.

"Haruno-sensei. We need you to examine room 3D's patients please." said a voice. Walking out the door she nodded toward the other nurse as she went to room 3D. As she walked in she smiled gently, slightly laughing at the familiar face that she saw in the room.

"My My… You guys seem to be in here more than I am, aren't you?" giggled Sakura as she smiled at their faces. Tied to one of the beds was her old team mate and best friend, who was grinning happily at her.

"_Sakura-chan!" _sang Naruto as he tried to sweet talk her into untying him. Telling her that he was fine, and that there's no need for him to stay there. Shaking her head no, she laughed at the silly look that Naruto had on his face. Pouting sadly, as he looked toward his girlfriend for help. Blushing deeply Hinata-chan had to agree with Sakura.

Naruto was quite injured, as Sakura did a quick scan with her chakra, she healed all the broken bones, cuts, and any other injury that Naruto had. Making him as good as new. Naruto grinned happily at Sakura, amazed that she had actually become this strong after all these years.

"Sakura-chan! Sugoi!" cheered Naruto, "So now you can let me go right? I wanna go eat lots of ramen!"

"Baka…" As Sakura smacked his head he soon broke through the bed, in a painful matter, causing the other six people to sweat drop, one person even chuckled slightly. "Eh? EH! I didn't even put chakra in that smack… Gomen Naruto-kun…"

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!" moaned Naruto as Hinata quickly helped him up. Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek as a thank you, causing the girl to blush even more.

Turning her attention to the other three patients she healed them quickly, laughing at Shikamaru's odd comments. Soft mutters of how troublesome this was and how troublesome woman were. Which in turn, he received a smack in the head from his girlfriend Ino, who was worried sick about him.

"Troublesome my ass…" scolded Ino.

Lee was slightly injured in the leg, so Sakura healed him quickly making sure there wasn't any infections with his cuts. Smiling Sakura looked happily at Lee as he received a passionate kiss from Tenten.

"Don't worry Tenten! I have the power of youth with me. I will not stay down no matter what." smiled Lee, trying to reassure his girlfriend that he was fine.

Finally, but not least was the famous Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji. He was a 17 year old Anbu Captain, and he was one of the best. Something about him attracted Sakura, maybe it was because he was kind of like Sasuke. Who knew?

As Sakura checked over him, she realized that one of Neji's internal organs was damaged slightly, but it wasn't that big. He also had more cuts, and broken bones than the others. Neji was actually more injured than the others.

"My My Neji-san. You're getting hurt more often than usual aren't you?" giggled Sakura as she bandaged his right arm. Neji was staring at the wall as he allowed Sakura to do her job. Blushing slightly, she bandaged his arm professionally.

Soon Sakura was done and she soon asked some nurses to send Neji into his own room. Since the room he was in right now was no place for a recovering patient to be in. Seeing as how Naruto was in there, and she doubted that anyone could actually sleep in the same room as him. Sakura soon left to check on her other patients.

As Sakura walked down the hall, she couldn't stop thinking about Neji. For some reason, she found herself often thinking about him more than usual. Why was that? Sure they were good friends, but this time it was different. Was she in love with Neji? Well who could blame her. All her friends had foreseen this, and some even betted that they would end up with each other.

Neji was always in the Konoha Hospital due to injuries from his mission. At first he was hesitant at allowing her to treat his injuries, but they he soon agreed. When he realized that she was better than Tsunade with her precise chakra control. He soon began to trust only her with his injuries.

Often she would find herself telling Neji ,when he was in the hospital, about her day , and her patients and he would listen patiently. Listening to her troubles, fears, hopes, and offering advice when needed. He would always listen to what she had to say no matter what. It pleased her. Sasuke had never listened to her, but instead brushed her off to train some more.

When she told Sasuke that she had loved her, in return he left her behind. Betraying his village, comrades and most of all his friends. Naruto and her had suffered the most, throughout the years. But every time she cried, she would always find herself not running to Ino, not Hinata or Tenten, not Tsunade, not Kakashi, but instead Neji.

He would always comfort her. Allowing her to cry on him, and allowing her to tell him her troubles, and allowing her to most of all soak his shirt with tears. Why did she always run to him instead of Naruto? Why did she seek him for protection? For comfort? For fun? She knew the answer deep in her hear. The answer was actually quite simple. It was inevitable that she would fall in love her patient.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

As I sat there watching Naruto struggling to get out of his bed, I sighed slightly. How annoying. It was obvious that Naruto was in no condition to run around the village. It was just common sense. The struggle between Naruto and his bed continued on for a while, but it soon stopped as soon as we heard a voice.

"My My… You guys seem to be in here more than I am, aren't you?" said a voice. Turning around we saw Sakura standing there with a clipboard in her right hand and a pencil tucked neatly above her hair.

Her hair… It was an unusual color. The color of cherry blossom petals. I wondered if her hair was soft, but I soon pushed those thoughts out of my head as I stared at the white wall. Waiting for her to check me over.

As Sakura walked over toward me, I blushed slightly. I was fully aware of her attire and it was showing more views than it should have. Sakura soon began to check my body, and healed all my cuts and bruises, bandaging them up. I blushed a little more as I felt her fingers lightly graze over my skin and she carefully bandaged my arm.

I had to admit. Sakura was actually really cute, no pretty, no wait. The proper word would be beautiful. She had long tresses of pink hair that reached her waist and emerald green eyes that you could drown in. It was beautiful, and she had beautiful snow white skin and perfectly shaped lips.

Even though she had a wonderful outer appearance, her personality was wonderful too. I always found myself listening to her stories about other patients to try and ignore the pain when I was stuck in the hospital. She was always smiling cheerfully even though she's been through a lot of heartbreak. She was optimistic, intelligent, sweet, and kind.

Though occasionally I would say the wrong thing, and I would find my arm or legs tied even more tighter than usual in bandages. She always held a cheerful smile when she did that, and that was the fearful part. I began to believe in Naruto's word, but I didn't really care. I didn't care if she had horrible temper at all.

'Was I in love with Sakura Haruno?' I wondered about that many times, as I became more and more aware of my feelings for her over the past five years. We grew pretty close with each other as we grew up. There were many times when I had to comfort her as she cried her eyes out because of Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was the one who broke Sakura's hear and cause her so much suffering. Many times, I caught her crying over him, endlessly. Always repeating again and again like an endless cycle. It hurt me to watch her cry, to watch her sad expression the person I was in love with.

The one question I asked myself over and over was did she still love him? Did she still have the need to chase after the bastard? The traitor that deserted Konoha. The truth is I didn't know the answer at all. And that was what stopped me from acting out any of my emotions. Sad, but true… I was afraid of showing her my emotions, my feelings. But can you really blame me? It was inevitable that I would fall in love with the pink haired nurse.

End of Neji's P.O.V

* * *

As Neji looked around the room, he stared into the black darkness that he was in. He was guessing that it was about 11 o'clock at night. Seeing as how that it was incredible quiet hospital. Activating his Byakugan he checked the premises, he soon felt a familiar chakra approaching his room. Soon the door opened.

"Eh? Neji-san? Shouldn't you be asleep?" scolded the pink haired medical nin a she entered the room with her clipboard.

"I wasn't sleepy…" muttered Neji as he tried to avoid staring at her again. Although it was dark he could still see her clearly with his Byakugan on. He could have stopped his bloodline limit, but yet something was stopping him deep inside.

"Oh really Neji-san?" wincing as he heard her say his name formally. After all those years, she was still unable to call him just Neji, or Neji-kun. It disappointed him, normally he would hate it when someone called him his first name, but he allowed Sakura quickly.

"Hmm? Well since your awake I'll change your bandages." smiled Sakura as she turned on the lights, and than she rummaged through one of the drawers looking for a roll of bandages. When she found it she signalled him to take of his shirt. Following suit, Neji obeyed taking off his shirt revealing his strong abs and muscles.

"Hmm… You're improving rapidly Neji-san? You should be able to get out by tomorrow!" grinned Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Please call me just Neji." Sakura paused for a minute as she blushed. The Hyuuga prodigy wanted her to drop the formality. It surprised her, but she agreed.

"Hai, Neji-kun."

As Sakura carefully removed his bandages and cleaned them slightly, Neji blushed at her soft touch. Soon Sakura began re-bandaging him neatly and efficiently after a few minutes.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm? Nani?" answered Sakura, as she continued to bandage him.

"A-are you still in love with Sasuke?"

"No… I got over him. I've realized that he won't come back, even if I cried every night. Even if I begged him, he won't stay no matter what. And I accept that fact, so I learned to move on." smiled Sakura. As she spoke Neji couldn't help shiver by her light touch. Even by a brush of her fingers, he felt so warm.

"O-Oh…"

"Why do you ask?" giggled Sakura.

"um… Just curious…" muttered Neji as he closed his eyes, slightly moaning at her soft touch, causing Sakura to blush.

"Umm… I'm done Neji-san…" said Sakura, pulling Neji out of his thoughts. "Well I'll be going. It's actually getting a little late, so see you later Neji-san." As she got up she soon felt her self being pulled back down. Looking up she saw Neji's silver eyes, his face was incredibly close. Lying on the hospital bed, Sakura could feel Neji's breath on her lips.

"N-Neji-san!" squeaked Sakura as she blushed madly at their current positions. Neji was above her with one hand on each side of her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sakura… I-I love you." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Soon Neji bent his head down, capturing her lips with his. Stopping her from answering, afraid of her reply. He soon began to fear that she didn't love him back, but he soon felt her kissing him back. Breaking apart after a while they looked into each others eyes. Silver meets Emerald.

"I-I love you too Neji-kun…" whispered Sakura as she pulled his head back down, as they once again connected with each other. Neji licked her pink, soft lips nibbling it softly. His tongue was begging for entrance, Sakura soon opened her mouth allowing his tongue into her mouth. Running his hands through her rare exquisite hair.

Exploring each others mouth with only the senses of touch, and taste. Neji massaged her tongue softly, as his hands caressed her arms running them up and down. His mouth soon left her mouth as he gave her butterfly kisses down from her mouth, down her chin and stopping at her neck. Kissing it and licking her porcelain skin roughly as he heard her small little moans.

Sakura ran her fingers through his long brown hair, touching the silky tresses. Shivering from Neji's touch. Neji soon moved down to her chest, and kissed the spot between her skin and the piece of fabric that was on her. Restricting him from seeing anything, growling slightly he slowly unbuttoned each button, allowing him more access to flesh.

Blushing, Sakura moaned as she felt his lips against her chest. Licking each one in circles with his tongue, kissing them softly with his lips. Neji smirked as he watched her reaction, he soon buried his face into Sakura's soft breast. Caressing them both softly than massaging them roughly, causing Sakura to moan as she played with Neji's hair. His hands soon slipped off her bra.

"Did you ever do this with Sasuke?" asked Neji in between kisses.

"Ahh… N-N-no…" moaned Sakura.

"Shall I continue than?" Looking up Neji studied her face intensely. He could tell that she was enjoying this, but he wanted to make sure that she was fine with this.

"Y-Yes." muttered Sakura as she guided his head back down.

Sucking on each breast, his hands slid down her stomach toward her skirt. Sliding them off in one swift movement. Sakura gasped as she felt her skirt leave her body, she soon moved her hands down from Neji's hair toward his shirt, tugging it off. For the first time Sakura blushed when she saw him without his shirt, even though she had seen it many times before.

Running her hands down his chest, she moaned in pleasure as she felt Neji give his undivided attention to her breast. Neji soon glided down even lower, trailing his fingers over her skin causing a slight tingle throughout Sakura's body.

Using his hand he slipped Sakura's panties off, removing her off her last article of clothing. He soon spread her legs apart, leaning down he trailed his tongue over her clit. Sakura was soon shaking in pleasure as she moaned, grabbing tightly on to Neji's shoulder. Neji's tongue than slipped inside her clit darting in and out quickly, causing Sakura to arch her back.

"N-N-Neji…" moaned Sakura, as Neji removed his tongue. Licking his fingers he slipped two of his fingers inside of her, sliding it in and out slowly at first, but than he quickened his pace as he heard Sakura's soft moans.

"Ah! Ahh! AHH!" As his fingers slipped out he added another finger. Using his thumb and pinky finger he made the entrance much bigger. Soon Sakura reached her climax as her juices flowed out of her. Neji moved his face closer, licking and drinking up her nectar making her whimper. He loved Sakura's moans and soft whimpers, which made him more and more excited. As he moved on top of her he leaned his forehead in, touching her forehead too.

"Sakura? Are you sure?" asked Neji as he caressed her face, nodding Sakura gave him permission to enter her. Positioning himself in front of her, he placed Sakura's petite hands on his shoulders. Holding on to her waist, he slowly thrust in to her, breaking the barrier.

Sakura screamed in pain but Neji covered her mouth with his, causing her scream to be muffled. Pausing for a second he looked up at her face.

"Are you ok?"

"H-Hai… Please continue…" Nodding Neji soon thrust out of her and than back in. Sakura had tears of pain as she closed her eyes tightly, hanging onto Neji as he entered her again. Soon the pain turned into pleasure, as she moaned at the feeling of him pounding into her.

For once she was glad he was a ninja, since he was granted quick speed thanks to all his training. Sakura soon rotated her hips, becoming one with Neji. Neji soon stood her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Bringing her closer to the wall nearby, he pushed her up against that. From there he thrusted into her body, as they both moaned from the new position.

"Ahh! AHH! N-NEJI!" moaned Sakura.

"S-Sakura!" Neji shivered from the pleasure of the new position.

They soon reached their climax, both shuddering from the pleasure. Neji soon carried Sakura toward the bed as he wrapped the sheets around both of them. Kissing her on the forehead, he pulled her small figure against his body, hugging her tightly.

"Do you regret it?"

"No…" As Sakura cuddled into Neji's warm body.

"Neji…" whispered Sakura, "I…" Neji waited for a while for her to finish her sentence. He soon realized that she must have fallen asleep. As he closed his eyes, he soon smiled at the last two words that he heard.

"…love… you…" Sakura soon fell asleep, quietly in Neji's protective embrace. Nuzzling his head between her neck he soon fell asleep too.

They both knew that tomorrow morning, when their friends, family, and fellow colleagues find them. They would have to explain it to them even to the loud mouthed Naruto, but they didn't care. It was inevitable. She fell in love with her patient and he fell in love with the pink haired nurse.

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**My first lemon, fluff and one-shot. Please send me a review and tell me if it was good or not.

* * *

**

**Read & Review…**


End file.
